


Holding Hands

by teruteru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Very Short Fiction, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teruteru/pseuds/teruteru
Summary: In which Oikawa asks Iwaizumi to hold his hand.





	Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~~
> 
> So, several weeks ago I saw my online friend posted about a OTP challenge and I found it interesting, so I shall write them all here. There would be 30 different challenges and I hope I can finish the challenge *fingers crossed*
> 
> As usual... kudos, comments, and bookmarks (if you guys do it) will be appreciated with squeals xD
> 
> Enjoy~

"Iwa-chan, come on~"

It was the umpteenth time that day Oikawa launched all his attacks, all he could do. All just to persuaded Iwaizumi Hajime, his best friend and also his boyfriend, to hold his hand.

"Iwa-chan, my hand is cold and it needs to be held by yours. Please. Hajime~"

Iwaizumi glared at Oikawa. That day was, in fact, cold. But Oikawa surely was using this as an excuse and that he wouldn't do it easily, just because Oikawa addressed him affectionately by his first name.

"That's a stupid excuse! I know you're not feeling cold. And, don't make that noise. Sounds noisy for my ears, Dumbass!"

Oikawa pouted. Iwaizumi was mean. If the wing spiker didn't want to take an action and just held his hand, he could and would do it first. After all, Iwaizumi's hand was what he need now, beside the person himself.

And so... he just did it.

"Oi! What are you doi--"

Iwaizumi didn't say anything - he even didn't kick Oikawa's ass or shoved him away - anymore after he saw the expression on his boyfriend's face and that the hand that held his was, indeed, cold. Iwaizumi sighed.

"Tck! You really are troublesome."

Then, Iwaizumi held Oikawa's hand, made the setter smiled in happiness and leaned on his boyfriend as they walked straight home.


End file.
